Be Mine
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The date went right, and Larry got the dessert he wanted. Ally doesn't think he's pulling away. WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AT THE END OF SEASON 4! Ally/Larry
1. Chapter 1

**Be Mine**

**Summary: **The date went right, and Larry got the dessert he wanted. Ally doesn't think he's pulling away. WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AT THE END OF SEASON 4! Ally/Larry  
**Subject: **Ally McBeal  
**Pairing: **Ally/Larry  
**Disclaimer: **I will never own Ally McBeal but I do love the pairing that is Ally/Larry. All rights go to David E. Kelley, and this is for me since I am just so heartbroken that Larry left :'(  
**Feedback: **I'd love it all, good, bad _all of it_!  
**Author: **AllyLarryFOREVER (Once _I'm a Nerd and Proud_)

ENJOY!

* * *

…_..Be Mine….._

People were sitting down at tables, some chatting softly and others eating. Ally McBeal sat before her boyfriend with happiness in her eyes, but she could tell something was up with him. _Something was wrong_. When the waiter came over with some dessert, Larry Paul looked even more uncomfortable. Ally took his hand under the table, giving him an odd look.

"Larry, is there something wrong?" Ally asked softly, wondering what was up with him.

Larry shook his head, mumbling his reply before they dug into their dessert. Ally took some on her spoon and saw something off, and when she looked closer, she found a _ring_. Her mouth dropped in shock, and her eyes widen. Larry took this as his cue and got down to one knee. "Ally McBeal, will you make me the happiest man alive….and….will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak, her eyes seeming to water with happiness and then she nodded. "Y-yes," She stuttered.

He cleaned the ring up, before placing it on her ring finger. _She was going to get married! _

Together, they finished their desserts and soon left.

* * *

The next day, Ally was looking forward to having lunch with her _fiancée_. Elaine seemed to notice the difference in her friend right away, and went towards her. "Ally, how are you today?"

Ally seemed not to notice, since she was just so happy. She was going to get married to Larry. She was going to be Ally Paul. It made her so happy!

"Ally?" Elaine repeated.

The woman walked to her office to drop her coat off, and then she was on her way to the meeting. She was in a very good mood. Ling Woo noticed the ring on her finger first…

"Do you think Larry asked Ally to marry her?" Ling asked a hint of jealousy in her voice. She growled at the woman. Ally took her sit beside Mark in a really great mood. Everyone noticed.

Nelle Porter didn't like it. "Ally," It was Richard Fish this time calling her name, "Earth to Ally!"

Ally jumped once figuring out people were trying to talk to her. "Yes?"

John Cage eyed his friend, seeming to notice just how she was acting. He was about to say before… "Okay, now that we have Ally back, let's get started, shall we?" Richard said, looking at his friends and workers.

Nelle rolled her eyes. "My God, what happened last night? Did you and Larry do _stuff_?"

Ally blushed darkly. "Larry— uh well…"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" It was Jackson.

"No I'm not!" Ally said, causing a darker blush to form on her face. "Larry and I are getting married!"

Everyone fell quiet, no one daring say a word. They knew it was coming, but really, already? Richard's eyes flickered to her face, and then the ring. "You're getting married? Wow, he must not want anything out of life."

"Richard," Ally groaned. "Larry loves me."

Well, or at least she thought so.

* * *

"_Hey Ally, I'm sorry but I just…I can't make it to lunch, why don't we have make dinner together tonight?" _It was Larry, and Ally was in her office talking to him on the phone.

She seemed saddened. "Oh…okay,"

Ally played with the cord to the phone, her back to the doorway. _"I love you," _Larry replied softly.

"I love you too," Ally returned the feelings, and she felt so happy. "So I'll see you tonight?"

She could see Larry nodding. _"Yes you shall. Goodbye honey."_

"Bye," she said softly, before he hung up. She put the phone down, looking at the ring as it shines in the light. She smiled at it when she heard a knock. "Yes?" She called, turning her chair around.

The door opened and then John was there. "Ally, was that Larry on the phone…?"

"Yeah," Ally said before she got to her feet. "He canceled lunch."

John gave her a sad look before she shrugged. "Why don't we go to lunch?"

"I'd love to," Ally's spirits brightened.

* * *

John and Ally came to the ice cream shop, and they saw Larry with some woman. Ally got jealous and walked right in, ready for a fight with her fiancée. "Larry," She called his name coldly once she was behind him.

Larry turned, and then smiled at her. "Hey Ally,"

"Who's this?" she asked, glaring at the woman as well as Larry. Was he cheating on her?

"This is my ex wife, Helena." Larry explained, pointing to his ex wife, in hopes that Ally would listen, understand. Helena waved at her with a smile on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" Ally asked, well her heart broke into _nothing_. How could he? She wondered.

Larry felt awkward for a moment before taking Ally's hand. "Helena and I are just talking about well….last night,"

She felt sickened. "You mean _our _date?"

"Yes," he answered.

Helena felt like this was her fault so she got up. "Ally— may I call you that?" Ally had no other choice but to nod. "Larry and I are _friends _and I well, I'm seeing someone else. I don't love him anymore, and I don't think I ever will. He loves you Ally, and I think he always will."

John felt bad when Ally began to actually cry before she turned, and stormed out of there. John chased after his friend.

"Go after her!" Helena snapped.

Larry did.

* * *

Ally remembered his promises, and how he said he would stay forever with her. She loved him, with her whole being but why did he cancel their lunch for _Helena_? It upset her a lot.

She remembered some stuff…

_Ally: "How long are you back for?"  
Larry: "Does forever work for you? ...I was hoping it would." _

Maybe, he didn't want her anymore. Her heart shattered as she closed her eyes tightly. She pulled herself together when in entered Renee. "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Larry,"

"What about Larry?" Renee gave her roommate and best friend an odd look. "What did he do _now_?"

Ally sighed. "He asked me to marry him."

"That's a bad thing…why? I thought you liked Larry!" Renee said causing a frown to form on her face. _What is going on with Ally now? _Renee wondered with a frown. "What's going on?"

The blonde turned to her and took in a deep breath. "I caught him with his ex wife, they were having lunch— he canceled on me for her."

Renee got mad then and got up. "I'm going to talk to this man right now."

Ally didn't try to stop her, and covered her face. "Do you think he actually loves me?"

"Yes," Renee said as she went to the door. She pulled it open and found Larry there, with some roses. "What are **you **doing here? She doesn't want to see you!"

Larry looked down sheepishly. "I need to talk to her, just for a moment—"

"You broke her heart— again!" Renee snapped.

"Renee, who's here?" Ally came out to check out who was there and she found Larry Paul. Her heart stopped.

"Ally let me explain!" Larry begged.

She stared at him for the longest time before she shook her head. "No, I don't want to see you anymore, Larry. Please just let me be!"

Renee gave him the look and he had no other choice but to go. He however, left the roses with Ally.

* * *

When Ally made her way into the office of hers, she found that something was wrong. _I'm going to get a note, I'm going to get a note… he is going to run away! _She thought sadly, as she sat down, only to have Elaine enter. "Ally, Larry was here—"

"He was?" Ally asked, staring at her.

Elaine nodded. "Yes he left this note for you!"

She gave Ally the note, and then left. Ally stared at the thing for the longest time before she had to open it. But as she went to, she felt sickness take over. She got up, and ran to the unisex bathroom.

She puked up all her breakfast and when she was done, she stood weakly. _Must be the flu. _She thought, before heading out to wash her mouth and then head back into the office.

The note sat there, opened but on the backside. She took in a deep breath before going forward and flipping the note;

_I LOVE YOU. GOODBYE._

Her heart shattered as she held the note, dropping it and then she hurried out of there. She had to find Larry. The ring sat on her finger however still, and then without knowing what she was doing, she was at his office pushing open the door with power and found that it was empty….save for the blue nose that sat on the desk. Her eyes watered as she took the nose before she felt a tap on her shoulder. "His plane doesn't leave till 2:00."

Ally looked at the clock to see that she had 20 minutes. "Thank you!" She said before rushing out of there and going to the airport. Once there, she kept running looking for the plane.

_10 minutes….. _

Ally pushed herself to go faster, looking for her fiancée. She seen the entrance for the plane, and ran as fast as she could towards that very place…

_5 minutes…. _

"Ma'am, I can't let you on—"

"I have to find Larry Paul; I need to talk to him!" Ally shouted with large wounded eyes. "Please, he ran off without much but a note, please I must find him!"

_3 minutes…. _

The woman nodded before bringing Ally onto the plane, and when she looked at every person…she didn't find Larry. She was ready to cry until… "Hey sorry I'm late, I just— last minute packing."

Ally turned, her eyes large doe eyes found his…it was Larry! "L-Larry!" she shouted, jumping into his arms and buried her face into his chest, "Why were you running away?!"

Larry stood frozen for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "I don't know…but Ally, what are you doing here?"

"I had to find you Larry, because I love you!" Ally explained.

He kissed her forehead. "Ally, I have a case over there…I'll be back though, okay?"

Ally didn't want to let him go, but he had made up his mind. She looked saddened but then left the airport, sitting in her car with a wounded look. _How could I just let him go like that? _

~2 months later~

There was nothing from Larry for a month, he had said he was busy and that work was going amazing— also said Sam was doing great. Ally however, waited for phone call everyday till…

She threw up again at work.

"Ally, we need to bring you to a doctor!" John said.

She shook her head. "I don't need to go, John, I'm fine, see?" The puking was over; for now.

John grabbed her hand. "You're going."

~At the doctors~

"Ms McBeal, congrats, you're pregnant," the doctor said with a wide grin on his face.

Ally stared down at her belly for the longest time, trying to figure out… _I'm pregnant? But the only man I have EVER been with is Larry for the past year… Oh God, I'm pregnant with Larry's baby! How can I tell him?! He won't believe me! What if he has started a life with Jamie again?!_

"And it would seem you're about 2 and half months pregnant," the doctor added.

John looked shocked, as he held Ally's hand. "Thank you,"

"Is there anyone you wish for me to call?" the doctor asked.

"No thank you," John replied, "I got it under control."

The doctor nodded, and then John led Ally out of the room. "What will Larry say? What if he doesn't love me anymore? It's been 1 month since he's called!"

"Ally, of course Larry loves you!" John said, pulling her to his car. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He has Jamie…." Ally mumbled.

John brought her into the office after they got there, and Ally looked spooked. "Hey Ally someone—"

"No Elaine," Ally whispered as she went to her office.

She pulled open the door to find….

* * *

**Review and I'll have chapter 2 up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Mine**

**Chapter 2**

**~x****X****x~**

_She pulled open the door to find…_

"Larry?" Ally stood planted in her spot, staring at the man who she loved so much yet he had left her twice. She was just about ready to move on and have her baby, but then here he was….he was back; or at least for now. "What are you doing here?"

Larry sat in her chair, having turned around to face her and he gave her a large grin. "I came back here for my fiancée."

She wanted to say something more- he had left… _Only for a case… He said he'd be back and now he is. _Ally thought. However, she was now pregnant with his baby and well…. She was still kinda hurt that he had gone to his ex wife AND canceled their lunch date! She didn't notice that she hadn't said anything till Larry muttered, "Uh Ally?"

She blinked and then her cheeks heat up brightly. Maybe, this was just some mean trick her mind was playing on her. Was she going crazy like the last time he left her? She blinked again and looked over at him, eyeing him as if he would leave. "How long are you staying for?"

Larry seemed surprised by the question, and as he sat on _her _chair, he fixed his glasses. "I was hoping forever would work for you…does it?"

"You said that last time!" Ally felt her heart crumble at the thought that maybe, this wasn't real. "And you know what happened? YOU LEFT ME!"

The _fake _Larry stared at her, before he took off his glasses to clean them. "I told you that I had a case—"

"Oh? It's been a month! What if I moved on, huh?" Ally was pretty pissed, as she crossed her arms. She guessed it had to do with the baby and everything. "Two months you were gone, and then you didn't call for a month! What do you have to say about yourself?!"

Larry was surprised, or at least the lookalike did. "Ally, I _did _try to call but you changed your number."

_Oh yeah… _Ally remembered. "Oh then why didn't you call Cage & Fish?!"

"Hmm," He looked thoughtful. "I did but then something also happened— everyone was mad at me for leaving you."

"YOU'RE FAKE!" Ally shouted, pointing a finger at him. "The real Larry, _my _Larry would have done everything to get to me!"

"I didn't finish,"

"Then do it!"

"Then I lost Sam."

She froze her eyes wide and she stared at him. He looked like he was thinking over something. _W-what? He lost S-Sam? _She wondered. Her mouth hung open, staring with confusion and shock. Larry looked away as he sighed, turning around in chair to stare out the window that was behind Ally's desk. He played with his tie, trying to figure out what to say— he also thought of Sam.

"It wasn't something that was supposed to happen; I mean what can you do when your son gets into a car crash?" He spoke to himself, as he felt like shit. He had been beside Sam inside the car, it was in a taxi actually and then some drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. "Some drunk driver hit us and Sam went flying forward….he died then and there. Right in front of me."

Ally felt like crap, how could she tell him she was pregnant now?

"So when I finally got the balls to come back, I just— I'm sorry Ally, I can't— not right now."

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" Ally asked, her eyes letting the tears begin to flow. Yeah she felt bad about Sam, however Larry needed her.

Larry looked at her before he nodded. "It's not you— it's me. I can't handle mourning for Sam and knowing I still have you waiting for me. I just can't Ally!" He spoke the last part with anger, pain and hurt. She wanted to pull him into her arms and just hold him, protect him from the pain.

"I understand,"

"You do?"

"Yeah," She sighed looking at the back of her chair as Larry wasn't facing her. He slowly turned, and she saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Just know that I'll always love you…and if you ever need me, just call and I'll be on my way to you. No matter _where _you are."

He smiled weakly. "Thanks Ally."

And with that, he got up and looked at her for the longest time. She sniffed. "I thought you sucked at goodbyes…"

"This isn't a goodbye…" Larry whispered. "This is a 'see you later'."

And that was how Larry Paul walked out of her life for the third time.

~ooOoo~

_**5 months later **_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 5 months since Larry told me he needed time. I've heard NOTHING since then and I really am getting worried. Elaine told me it's easier writing down my feelings and not slowly going crazy. So that's why I'm here; writing I mean._

_Yeah, this morning I had another ultrasound! I got a picture of my baby, _my baby_! My baby's grown so much over the past few months and I know I'm ready to become a mom— even if I'm not married and everything. But yes, I'm now 7 and half months along, and I hate the way my feet always hurt. I wish Larry was here….just so he could rub my feet. _

_But I understand that he's sad, I'm sure knowing I'm gonna have his baby will upset him since Sam….I can't even imagine what he's going through! I don't want to so I stay away from the topic as much as I can. Oh, Richard's calling me, I must be off! _

_Ally McBeal_

The blond lawyer closed her diary and placed it safely where it belonged, in her bag where no one went in. She let out a sigh as she got up, standing on her feet a little shaky as she was very pregnant now. "I'm coming Richard!" She called back.

Once Ally actually made it to Richard's office, he looked pissed. "You haven't told him!?"

"Huh? Who? What? I'm confused!" Ally snapped, staring at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't tell Larry Paul he's gonna be a father!"

_Oh… _"Of course not! He lost Sam; he doesn't need this over his head as well! Besides, I'm doing fine without him!" She shouted at him.

"You really think you're doing okay without him?" Richard asked, staring at her.

Ally nodded. "Yeah I do!"

"So what would you do if I told you that Larry was here?" Richard said it slowly, making sure she took in this new info.

And of course, Ally was confused and hurt and she wanted to lash out at Richard. "Stop hurting me, Richard! That's a cruel joke and you know it so SCREW OFF!"

He stood there, letting the scary pregnant lady lash out at him for the pain that he hadn't placed on her, but Larry Paul. Once she had calmed down a little, he took his chance. "Bygones, but Ally, I just— Larry _is _here!" He said watching her closely, and he noticed that she froze up some more. "Bygones." he repeated.

Ally had never hated Richard so much, because he knew how much it hurt her when she thought of her true love, Larry Paul. "Why do you have to hurt me, Richard?" She whispered, bowing her head as she covered her eyes. Being pregnant had changed her, worn her down and had taken the Ally McBeal everyone knew and changed her.

Some of the changes weren't good….some were.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Ally, I just— I know you love him and I want you to know I only took him—"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Ally shouted at him, as she looked up. She was now pissed. "TOOK WHO IN!?"

"Larry Paul," Richard said quietly, quickly, "Bygones."

She seemed to think this over, staring off into space that just Ally did. She was thinking. _Larry's back? He's back? What? When? How? Why? _So many questions ran through her head and it actually began to hurt. "Why?"

"You're going off to have a baby Ally, I was looking for a new lawyer and well— Larry jumped at the chance to work for me and in the end, I wanted him on my team and not against me. He's good," Richard tried to explain. "But if it bugs you I'll explain to him that we found someone else."

Ally shook her head, looking down at her grown tummy. "Does…does he know?" The baby kicked at her hand, which she had placed on it and she let tears fall.

"No," Richard said quietly. "It wasn't my place to say so I didn't."

She looked up finally and gave him a weak smile. "You're a great friend Richard…"

"Bygones," He said with a wink. "But are you really okay with this?"

She nodded. "I have to face him at some point."

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Ally McBeal."

She smiled and soon, she left the room ready to head home.

~ooOoo~

Ally sat on the couch in her apartment. It was the one she had gotten with Larry; she couldn't part with it even if it held so many memories. _He did promise he'd be back. _She reminded herself. She turned her attention to the TV, and listened quietly to the people speaking.

Renee came out in her PJs too, and plopped down beside her. "So Richard hired Larry?"

Ally had explained everything that had happened. "Yeah he did, but he told me if I didn't feel comfortable, he'd let Larry go."

Her best friend nodded, looking over her very pregnant best friend. "Hmm I always knew Richard had a nice heart— under all his crazy guy crap."

"That's why I'm still working for him." Both women laughed. Once they relax back into their quiet movie watching, Ally took one glance at Renee. "Do you think I should tell him?"

She nodded. "I know so, Ally. He has the right to know. Besides, I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you and not some random stranger."

The blond nodded, and heard the door ring. "Hmm I got it; I believe it's the pizza man!"

Renee nodded, as she watched the movie. Ally got up and went towards the front door of their apartment which they hadn't moved from. She pulled open the door with her purse in hand as she looked through it for money. "How much do I owe ya?" She asked.

"Ally?" _that voice… _Ally's heart was racing as she slowly looked up, and found two beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. _Larry…. _

It was Larry Paul.

"L-Larry!" she gulped, "Welcome back!"

He didn't look happy, and she noticed a small hint of hurt. Pain. She knew it all so well. "You're pregnant?"

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Thank you to a very special someone— **_**Ally Downey **_**— she IS my very first reviewer to this story! :D And she is the only one so far so thank you so very much! **

**I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I didn't know if anyone is bothering to read this— but if you are, would you be amazing review and check out my other Ally McBeal stories?**

_**This Is The Way You Left Me**_** (Summary): Ally's thoughts on everyone leaving her…and a twist at the end of Season 5. (3,248 words)**

_**A Walk Down Memory Lane **_**(Summary): READ THE TITLE! Ally turns 35, and well…Maddie thought it would be cool to give her mom something to remember. She goes down to the basement looking for stuff to surprise Ally with…and she has a surprise visitor too! (1,654 words) **

_**MY Heart and Soul**_** (Summary): What if in Season 5, Larry actually did come back and it wasn't just in Ally's mind? What will Maddie say about meeting the man who completed her mom but also tore her down? (811 words) **

**That's all them (other than **_**Be Mine **_**of course!) and I hope you enjoy them if you read them. Thank you again if you bother to even read THIS. So well, see ya~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Mine **

Chapter 3

_**Note: Thank you yet again **_**Ally Downey **_**for your review! :D You're a great person~! **_

_He knows! Larry KNOWS! _Ally couldn't think straight because Larry knew; he knew she was going to have a baby. Did he think it was someone else's and not his own in her belly? What if he knew it was his baby but was pissed that she hadn't told? What if he was hurt because it _was _his baby?

She couldn't speak, and her eyes were wide in size. What could she say? "_Oh yeah, I've been pregnant for months but didn't want to tell you because Sam died." _Like THAT would go well!

She replayed the moment in her mind a few times, as she never thought that he'd come back. _Richard did warn me… _She reminded herself. She shifted, staring at him. She noticed he was carrying her favorite flowers, and was that chocolates too? "Larry—"

"You're pregnant and you never bothered to tell me? Does the father live with you now?" Larry asked angrily.

Ally flinched. "It isn't like that—"

"Did you think it'd be cool to like, I don't know, cheat on me!? I never thought you'd be that kind of person Ally!" His voice was getting darker, more angry. It scared her. "Was everything we had a lie?"

She flinched again. "No Larry it wasn't! Let me explain!"

"I can't even look at you! How could you do this to me!?" Larry snapped at her, but she saw the tears in the corners of his eyes. He was really hurt.

She took it and then he was leaving, dropping the chocolates and flowers onto the floor as he got out of there. _Larry knows…and he hates me._

~ooOoo~

The next day, Ally came in trying to figure out what she should do. Renee had been a big help, and when they got their pizza, they pigged out together. They ate a lot of chocolate ice cream and Ally couldn't stop thinking about him. She stepped towards her office when Elaine walked over towards her. "Ally, can I ask you something?"

Ally wondered what was up. "Sure…?"

"I heard Larry went over to your house and he said that the baby isn't his—"

"Elaine!" Ally snapped, and her friend mumbled,

"Snappish…"

Ally took in a deep breath. "Anyway, is there a meeting?"

Elaine didn't want to stop asking, but gave in as she understood. No more Larry questions. "Yes, there is one in fact, and you're right on time. Better hurry up Ally."

She nodded, and hurried to put her stuff in her office before going into the meeting room. She noticed Larry sat as far as he could away from her, as Nelle sat beside him along with Georgia. Ally felt jealous but took her sit beside John. She noticed Larry glaring at her. _What am I going to do? _She wondered.

"Now that we're all here, let's welcome Larry!" Richard said, as everyone glanced at him, some glaring— mostly glaring. Richard looked over at Ally who just looked down nervously. "He'll be helping out well Ally's out with her baby."

_It's Larry's baby too! _

Her head hurt badly at the thought that Larry had just walked in, and had her friends against her. Ally looked down at her lap as she tried to control her hormones. "Ally?" she looked up and found everyone staring—other than Larry of course who looked a little worried but more hurt. _I caused that. _"Are you okay?" She turned and found John was the one talking to her.

"Yeah," She mumbled. "Just— baby's been kicking a lot lately."

She laughed nervously. It was so very fake.

John nodded and gave her a warm smile— a John smile. She needed it. "Okay, as long as you're okay."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Ally said in a soft kind voice. But it was still shaky.

They got back to business. Richard gave them some cases, and soon Ally left to go to the bathroom as everyone was heading to their offices. Without a second thought, she entered the bathroom and went to pee but someone stopped her. "Ally,"

_Dammit Larry! _She turned around, trying to hold in her pee and smiled forcefully. "Hey Larry—"

"Mr. Paul."

She cringed. "Okay Mr. Paul— what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking your office well you're gone so it'd be nice if you started cleaning it out." Larry said coldly. She had never been so hurt in her life.

"O-okay, I'll have it done soon."

"Thanks," He sounded like he didn't mean it and then he was out of the bathroom.

Ally still needed to pee so she went to one of them, glad to say that she could have a moment. She thought of her ex, Larry. _Will he take the ring back? I don't want it if he's going to be like this! I need to talk to him! _Once finished up, washed her hands and was ready to face the world, Ally went to find Larry. He was talking to Richard, and she felt so small for a moment. _Here it goes! _

"Larry, I gotta talk to you _alone_." Ally said, trying to be strong but it was so not working. She looked nervous and scared and just like a little kid. She had a picture in her mind of her shrinking.

Larry turned to look at her with surprise— because she was standing up for herself in a way. She tried to look strong but she really wasn't. "Okay," He said seeming as he was kind, just so Richard didn't do anything. Ally and Larry went into her office. "What do you want now Ally?"

_At least he's still using my first name. _She thought. "I want you to stop treating me like I'm a slut! I'm not! I haven't slept with anyone and haven't looked anyone since _us_! I love you Larry Paul— and I'll tell everyone it too! Yes I'm pregnant and you know what? YOU'RE THE FATHER!" She shouted at him, and let herself get the anger out. "But it seems like you're taking out your angry at me because of Sam and I'm not gonna be your punching bag so good day to you Larry Paul. Take my office; take my job and my life. Fine. Do it, I don't care— not anymore. I have what I need to keep going and I don't need you anymore, you've proved that you're not always gonna be there for me. So this is goodbye Larry and I mean _goodbye_!"

It felt good to get it out, and Larry seemed surprised. He stared at her with large eyes.

"Goodbye," She repeated before she turned and walked out of the room quickly as she could— since she was heavily pregnant. He didn't come after her. She knew he wouldn't. She had brought up Sam, it was old wounds that would bleed and you know what? She didn't care anymore. She was going to stop loving Larry Paul— she needed to get herself ready for her baby anyway.

~ooOoo~

2 weeks later, Ally had all her stuff taken out and Richard told her once she was ready to return to work, she could do it. Larry would be moved to a new office by then, and she'd work alongside them yet again. She told her friends she'd call about the baby shower, and with that, Ally started walking out of the firm.

Only to run into someone….

Larry Paul.

She had next to NO luck.

"Ally."

"Larry."

They both were hurt by the other and they glare at each other- or at least Ally glared. She didn't notice just how Larry was changing towards her.

"So you're going off for a few months?"

"Yeah I am. I'm gonna be a mother soon, but how would you know that? You hate me so much that you can't even be near me." Ally said coldly.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know—"

"I _know _what _you _think and I don't _care_!" Ally snapped, "Anymore anyway!"

She turned, and stormed out of there, leaving Larry standing there, flaming. He wanted to have a word with her! How could she treat him like that?! He was Larry Paul!

When Ally was out of rang, and she was inside the taxi that would bring her home, she cried. She had never been that cold to anyone— not even Georgia and she had taken Billy from her. Larry had been _it _and now he hated her. Sure she was acting like a child but so was he!

Once home, she brought up the last of her things and went to begin to eat. She thought about a few things, mostly about what she should do with Larry. However, she began to remember how they met and everything. She walked over towards the back of her room and pulled out the ring which should still on her finger, but Larry hated her.

_He'll never see me as anything but the woman that broke his heart, _Ally thought with a sigh and tears in her eyes. _And I love him so much! He means the WORLD to me! _

She guessed she didn't mean so much to him if he broke her like that— simply because he didn't understand. Maybe he just wanted her to hate him, but she loved him anyway. She carried only his baby and the thought of cheating on him grossed her out. She hadn't looked at any men since before Larry.

Larry was just that special.

_Okay I gotta stop thinking about him! He doesn't need me anymore and doesn't want me. So let's move on, we did it with Billy… _Ally thought. When she began to think of her sweet childhood sweetheart, the tears just came on their own and she began to cry.

Billy had been her best friend, first kiss, first man she had ever made love to, the man who completed her. He was her _everything _for as long as she could remember. At first, she hadn't wanted to become a lawyer but she followed Billy, broke up with her and then became a really great lawyer. She tried to move on from Billy, and then she became to work for Cage & Fish which left her working with Billy. She met his wife, got her heart broken again and then slowly moved on once more.

There were a lot of men.

Yet, none of them made her heart thump in her chest like Billy did. None of them made her stop what she was doing, just to watch him. None of them stepped into her line of view and made her smile. _None of them! _

When Billy died….it destroyed her. She wasn't herself; she wasn't the Ally McBeal everyone loved. She was just….there. She moved from project to project.

How could someone like Billy had such a cruel ending?

Ally finished looking at the ring, throwing it back into the box where she kept it, and went back to eat and hide herself from the world. However, Richard called her moments after she sat down with chocolate ice cream. "Hello?" She said.

"_Ally, its Richard calling!" _Richard said into the phone. _"I was wondering if you'd come in for a case…."_

What? She blinked surprised, "Uh what kind of case?"

"_Just get down here! I know you're pregnant and everything, but I think you might want to be here." _Richard explained. She grumbled because she got zero answers. _"Please Ally?"_

She crumbled, "Fine!"

"_Thank you! I'll see you in a few?"_

"Do I get a choice?"

"_No," _and with that, Richard hung up.

~ooOoo~

When Ally entered the firm for the second time that day, she almost fell over when Richard came rushing over looking like he was losing his mind. "Thank god you're here now Ally! What took you so long?"

She glared. "I'm 7 and a half months pregnant!"

"Oh, yes! Bygones," Richard said before began to lead Ally to the meeting room. "Anyway, the case is about—"

"You're here, finally." Ally turned and found Larry standing there, his arms crossed across his chest. She was confused till she noticed just how awful Larry actually looked. He looked hurt and confused and just how she did when Billy died. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh one second, RICHARD!" Ally growled turning to her boss, "What the _hell _is going on here!?"

Richard gulped. "Well what I was trying to say—"

"Ally, Renee's dead."

Ally turned, her eyes widening and her heart stopping as she stared at Larry with shock. He looked shaken and now she knew why. Her best friend was dead? How? When? What?!

Her mouth fell open as she stared, wondering how could this happen?

**And that's the end of chapter 3!**

**Thanks yet again to **_**Ally Downey **_**for reviewing yet again, you're the best nya~! **

**Anyway, I know, how could I kill off Renee? But just go with it, as everything will come together in the end! I was going to kill off Ally's parents but then I thought, why not Renee? Renee is a close friend to Ally and everything will fall into place before this story is over!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I will update faster if I get reviews. **

**Love ya lots,**

_**Nerdy**_


End file.
